Team Elemental masters
by Iron Pikachu
Summary: After Jay and Cole get into a fight of how Jay could be a leader, Cole say's something Which causes Jay to run away, and when he returns he may not be the way you expect him. Warning the first chapter is rushed and there's a few spelling errors here and there so please point them out if you find them so I can fix them
1. Chapter 1

**No ones pov**

* * *

Jay and Cole were arguing on who could make a better leader, everyone was watching but didn't do anything since that would make it worse

"Jay face it, you're not a leader and you will never have the potential to be one!" Cole shouted at jay, those words hurt jay and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked down that back at Cole with a scowl and ran off

"Jay wait!" everyone shouted but he was already out of ear shot, the noise made Cole scared Cole and he looked at the source of the noise to see everyone including sensei wu glared at him

"what?" Cole asked them with his hands in the air wu walked up to him

"Cole! that was your brother and you should not have said that to him!" sensei said to Cole, Cole backed away

"okay I'll apologize to him" he said slightly scared of his sensei

"HOW! Jay ran off!" the water ninja yelled at the ghost, he was a bit more scared considering how water can destroy him

"come on you guys this is jay we're talking about he'll be back in a day" the ghost said with a smirk, kai stepped

"he has a point maybe jay will be back soon enough" the fire ninja tolled the water ninja

"yeah I guess you're right" the water ninja said as she went back inside for everyone soon to follow, Cole was the last one to go off but before he did he looked back to were jay ran off to

he sighed and mumbled "sorry jay" as he went inside

* * *

 **2 mounts later**

* * *

No bodies seen jay since he fought with Cole and they've been looking everywhere

"were is he!" kai groaned as he looked over new ninjago city Everybody was really worried but then Lloyd spoke up

"wait do you think his parents know where he is" he asked everyone and they face palmed except sensei and misako

"you think he might be there" Cole asked the green ninja and he shrugged

* * *

Ed and Edna's junk yard

* * *

Everyone was walking up to the trailer and then Edna came out

"well if it isn't the ninja" she said then looked at Nya "and the girl jay likes um were is he?" edna asked and everyone looked really worried

"We were hoping you would know" sensei said disappointed ed came out having heard what they said

"you lost our son" ed said both worried and angry at the same time, the fire ninja was about to respond when 4 figures fell between them, they were the nindroids but different they looked more darker and there eyes were more red plus there katana's were longer and more sharp

the ninjas were about to respond to that when

"LIGHT!" a feminine voice shouted and a blinding light fell on one of the nindroids destroying it

"FEAR" another female voice shouted and some sort of red and black sphere hit the nindroids and it looked around and started to scream and panicked

"PLASMA" a male voice shouted and a multicolored beam hit the panicking nindroid making it blow up

"SPIRIT" another male voice shouted and 3 figures transparent figures appeared and took the nindroid apart

"LIGHTING" Another voice shouted but it sounded really scratchy and deep and a lighting bolt appeared making the nindroid over charge and explode

Everyone turned towards the one who attacked and saw a girl in silver and white ninja suit with light symbol on it, another girl with a red and black ninja suit and it had a skull on the back hand of the gloves plus a fear sign on it, a boy with a multicolored ninja suit and a plasma symbol on it, another boy wearing a blue and sliver ninja suit with white figures on random points of it and a sprit sign, the last was a boy in the front wearing a silver ninja suit with lighting on every place of it plus a lighting symbol on it

"who are you?!" kai asked the five the master of lighting, while moving toward him

he just sighed and stopped kai using his telekinesis and lifting him and putting him back in his original spot "we do not mean to harm you" he said as he grabbed his ninja mask "we need your help to find our friend, the elemental master of time" he continued as he pulled down his ninja mask

everyone gasped including sensei wu at who they saw

it was jay but his left eye was torn out


	2. Hidden past

**No ones pov**

Everyone (except the other elemental masters)stood there staring at Jay

They couldn't believe what they were seeing, Jay only had one eye and there appeared to be a bandage around his throat, That must have been what made his voice different, But they never took notice of that

"J-jay!?" Kai Shouted at him but Jay just frowned and shook his head

"Listen I don't have time for this I'll tell you again we need help saving the ninja of time, Oh and also seal away the Overlord" Jay said with a serious voice and frowned when he saw the looks everyone was giving him

"W-what?" Zane asked him still in shock, Jay lowered his head and rubbed his temple with his eye closed

"Jay what happened to you? Wheres your Eye?" Nya asked him and he just sighed and looked at her

"Listen Nya now isn't the time to talk about that, Now is the time to be talking about what we're going to do" Jay tolled her as he walked towards a pile of trash and pulled some sort of object out

"NO! NOW IS THE TIME TO WALK" Kai shouted walking forwards making jay scowl at him "Jay what happened to you, and what do you mean seal the Overlord, Zane destroyed him"

Jay shook his head and throw the object away then walked up to Kai

"Wrong Kai, You obviously forget the Overlord can never be destroyed, and what happened to me over the years is not important," he said shocking everyone but then Lloyd got confused

"Wait did you just say over the years?" the Green ninja asked the Lightning Ninja, and he nodded making everyone except the other Elemental Master confused and shocked "But you've only been gone for two Mount's" The green ninja continued and everyone except The Lighting Ninja and the others nodded

"Time vibrations can work differently in different dimensions Lloyd" The Lightning Ninja tolled the Green one, making everyone shocked

"Um…. Sir?" the Light Ninja asked walking up to the Lighting Ninja, and he sighed in frustration and shook his head

"I tolled you not to call me Sir, Jay is fine and what?" he asked the light ninja he turned around

"Um…. Are these the ones you tolled us about, the ninjas and Sensei?" she asked as she walked forward and The lightning ninja nodded "and is that the girl the Overlord tricked?" and the lightning ninja nodded again and blushing for some reason

"Um How did the Overlord trick me?" The water ninja asked and the Plasma ninja spoke up

"Well you see when the Overlord was in Borg tower's he could control any of the machines so when you stepped on the Perfect match console he made it so the Earth Ninja came up instead of Jay so they would fight over you and cause them to slow down" when he finished everyone's but the new Elemental masters and Jays jaws were hanging open

"S-so Cole isn't my perfect match…." The Water Ninja said as she looked down and the lightning Ninja sighed

"No I am" He said "but be don't have time for that we need to get to hey bounty and get this plugged in" he continued as he pulled some sort of hard drive out "then find out the Overlords plans and stop them" he finshed as he walked forward to Zane and went behind him

"What are you doing?" The Ice Ninja asked the Lightning Ninja but he ignored him and got something then walked beside the Ice ninja With a pink hard drive "HEY THAT'S PIXELS HARD DRIVE!" Zane shouted at him but jay continued to walk forwards until he spoke

"I know Zane but I need to rebuild her we need her help to" Everyone was surprised including the Elemental Masters because he did spinjiztu and went everywhere collecting pieces and when he stopped a newly built female Droid stood there,

The lightning ninja walked towards it and pulled something out ice blue and shiny out, the others gasped once they realized what it was

"Is that…." The Fire Ninja tried to ask but couldn't find the words but the Lightning Ninja sill nodded

"This is Zane's old power source" he stated and everyone gasped, the Lightning Ninja put it in the droid then put Pixels Hard drive in it

The droid opened it eyes and gasped, She looked around and said "Were am I?"

"PIXEL!" The ice Ninja shouted with a Happy voice, then the droid looked at him She looked really happy

"ZANE!" The droid shouted, the Ice Ninja and Droid and ran up to each other and hugged

"Hm! Real cute now come on you said something about a bounty and finally finding out what the Overload's up to" The Fear ninja said pulling her hood down revealing a girl covered in scars, with Long purple hair, green eyes and she was missing three teeth

"Right come on lets get to the bounty" The lightning ninja said as he started walking towards the bounty with the others following, except everyone else who were still surprised at what just happened

"Um what was that?" The ghost asked everyone but they just looked and each other and shrugged


	3. Story beginning

**Jays Pov on the Destiny Bounty**

* * *

Everyone was in the control waiting for me to plug in the hard drive

I walked up to the computer and plugged it in it said it was going to take 2 hours till its loaded which made us all groan

"So Jay" Cole spoke up "We Have time so why don't you tell us what happened to you?" he asked making me upset I didn't like talking about this topic

"No" I simply replied as I turned to the screen

"Come on Jay please" Kai was persistent but I rejected

"JAY" Sensei yelled at me making everyone jump "you have been gone for two mouths and when you return you only have one eye, have a different voice and a bandaged thourt, then you say you went to a different dimension you owe us all an explanation" He scowled at him but he stood strong

I sighed and said "Yes Sensei" I then walked over to a table and sat down "sit down cause this is going to be a long story" I tolled them and waited till they were sited

"okay it started like this…."

* * *

 **14 years ago but for you 2 months**

* * *

"stupid Cole" I shouted as I shocked a tree with my powers "I cant believe him first he tries to steal Nya away from me and now he said those things" I yelled angrily to no one

I sighed 'Okay maybe I'm overreacting a bit' I thought as I sat down on a log

'Maybe I should just go back' I thought about doing that but then remembered something Cole said

'More like mouth of lightning'

I was able to keep a good act so he wouldn't know but those words really stung

I then remembered how Nya cheated on me and all those pranks that Lloyd did to me

I got angry and said "Why should I go back just so those guys can torture me" and began to walk away from my home and New Ninjago city I toke one last look and a thought crossed my mind 'Sorry Mom…. Sorry Dad…. Doesn't look like I'll be visiting anymore' and with that I walked away From my home with an uneasy feeling in my chest

* * *

 **4 Days later**

* * *

It was storming and poring with rain not that I was complaining though I was in my Element

I was just walking until I heard a twig snap and quickly turned around to see something looking at me, it noticed me looking at it and ran off I chased after it

It was really fast I couldn't keep up with it and slipped due to the wet ground

I fell on my face it didn't hurt to bad, but know I was covered in mud I slowly got up careful not to slip

I saw the Stranger was gone and groaned I continued to walk to find a new home

In the rain had stopped my my stomach was growling now 'man I wish Zane was here so he could make something' I smiled when I thought of something 'he like the real oven in the kitchen' I let out a tiny laugh and continued to walk

I got angry and said "This is all Cole's fault" I then realized something "No this is my fault I was so immature that I let Cole's word get to me and allow me to ran away and get lost, and I was more focused on blaming Cole for being Nya's perfect match that I lost sight on the actual mission and when we lost our memoirs I wanted to get the obsidian numb chucks other than wanting to retrieve our memoirs" I immediately looked up and with absolute shock

"D-did I just say that" I said as I looked around to see no one, was this travelling around making me more mature

I shook those thoughts out of my head and continued not noticing the red eyes watching my every move in the shadows

* * *

 **3 weeks later**

* * *

I still haven't found a town yet but I found a forest were I was able to pick plenty of apples that should last me a few months but I was exhausted because I traveled day and night and each time I tried to sleep I felt something watching me and breath on my face and when I open my eyes theirs nothing there and when I don't feel those things I hear footsteps only to find theirs nothing

"AAAAHHHHH!" I heard a scream and ran towards it and when I got there I saw a girl with purple hair being attacked by a

NINDROID!

But I thought those were locked up actually no time to think of that

I quickly rushed in and kicked the Nindroid right in the face

The Nindroid stumbled backwards and screamed "THE BLUE NINJA!"

It looked different it was darker it eyes were more red and its sword was longer and much more sharp plus its voice was much more deeper and sounded like someone scarping a knife along a chalkboard

"EEHH, the master promised there would be no ninjas here" The Nindroid continued as turned around and ran then it pulled out some sort of divide and fired it at the ground creating some sort of portal and jumped into it

I didn't care I just wanted to know what happened "Hey are you all right?" I asked the girl she just shook her head and said

"No my friend's and I were ambushed, they were taken through that Portal" The girl tolled me as she pointed towards the portal and start to run towards it

"HEY WAIT!" I shouted surprised and quickly ran to her then grabbed her before she jumped in "WHAT WAS THAT?!" I asked her she had tears forming in her eyes

"Those things took my friends and took them through this portal if I don't go through it I may never see them again, if you want to be so sure I'm safe then come with me" she added the last part because of My Face

She shocked me she tolled me to come with her, I was about to reject but then remembered I had nothing to lose, and if I reject her she'll be in the same position as me right now

I sighed and nodded then got ready to enter as did she

We took a few steps back then ran through the portal head burst, everything was purple and swirly for a second and my body felt like it was spinning and after three seconds I felt like I landed on something hard

When I recovered from what I went through I got up and looked at the girl she was in the same position, and walked over to her and helped her up

When I looked around I could see we were in a different dimension because almost everything was purple, rocks were floating everywhere and when you look down there's nothing but a bottomless abyss

"COME ON WE HAVE TO FIND MY FRIENDS NOT LOOK AROUND!" the girl shouted pulling on my arm

"Oh right sorry" I said as I started to move "Hey what's your name anyway?" I asked her

She looked at me and said "Elizabeth"


	4. New found powers

**Hey I'm going to suggest music with this chapter I'll tell you what to play and when to and if you don't want that I won't do it**

* * *

 **Jay's Pov**

* * *

Me and Elizabeth were Running trying to find something until we came to a gorge leading to the abyss

"How do we get over there? You know what I don't care we need to find my friends" Elizabeth said looking down into the abyss

I started to walk around until I slipped and fell into some sort of multicolored puddle, it was Red, Green, White, Black, Electric Blue and Water blue it didn't seem to do anything so I walked over to the gorge to think of something unaware that the Puddle started to glow and dissolve

I was drawing a blank on what to do until an idea formed in my head, I walked over to Elizabeth picked her up and threw her over my shoulder

"What are You Doi-!" Elizabeth tried to ask me but I jumped in the air "IIIINGGG" I jumped rock to rock until I found a large platform to land on, I landed on it and put Elizabeth on her shaky feet, she was still a bit stunned but soon recovered

"How did you do that?" Elizabeth asked me but before I could answer 4 Nindroids appeared and pointed there swords at us, I quickly pushed Elizabeth behind me and charged at the Nindroids

 **Play:-Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell**

One tried to swing it's katana at me but I dodged it then kicked the Nindroid into the abyss, I looked to the rest who were raising there swords, one charged and what I did to it shocked me

I froze it with Zane's ice Power!

"How did I" I said looking at my hands but then remembered where I was, I Forgot the fact that I used Zane's ice power I pushed the Frozen Nindroid into the abyss and looked to the next two they were both charging so I flipped over the first on on hit his back then grabbed his arm and threw him against the other one

I then Slammed the Nindroids head burst into the ground 3 times and grabbed his katana and sliced of its head grabbed it and threw it into the abyss

The last on charged at me and swung its katana which I dodged by bending backwards we both started to have sword fight, our swords would either hit each other or nearly hit us but we just dodged, but one of the Nindroids hit got me slicing my left eye in half

"AAAHHH" I screamed in pain as I walked backwards and nearly fell into the abyss, I looked down and seeing what could be my fate, I looked back at the Nindroid who cackled and charged at me, I was scared of that, if I walked backwards I would fall but if I stayed in place I would get stabbed and fall

I had an idea but it required timing, so I waited till the Nindroid was close enough and once it was in front of me I hopped on its shoulders and went over it and then used Lloyd's Elemental power and blasted it off the platform throwing it into the abyss

 **Stop Music**

I landed on my feet and looked at my hands confused I originally planned to use my elemental powers to do that but I used Lloyd's 'Whats happening to me-

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"WAIT! You used Lloyd and Zane's Elemental powers?!" Kai interrupted me with a voice of shock

I glared at him, "Yes Kai I did, Now as I was saying before Kai rudely interrupted me…."

* * *

 **Past**

* * *

"WHOA! How did you do that?!" Elizabeth asked astonished, I give her a quick look then looked back at my hands and muttered "I have no idea…."

"Wait are you okay" Elizabeth asked me with concern, I glared and said "I'm fine" I began to walk again "Are you sure because…. Your eye…." she said which for some reason made my blood boil "I SAID I'M FINE NOW LETS GO"

"Hey wait what you did there can you teach me to do that?" she asked me, I was about to say no but realized that we're going to be here a while-

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"Wait you said you were gone for Fourteen years right?" Cole asked me, making me Scowl 'did they want me to tell this story or not?', I looked back at the monitor to see it was at 13 present

I looked back to Cole "Yes" I tolled him, which made Cole a bit curios "So that means me, Kai, and Zane are Younger then you now?" I nodded "That right, I'm Thirty two now…." I tolled them, which caused everyone's jaws to drop except Sensei, Who reminded calm "….little Brother's" I teased them a bit, but then got serous "one more interruption and I'm not going to tell this story, got it"

They all nodded "Good, Now as I was saying I was thinking weather or not to train Elizabeth…."

* * *

 **Past**

* * *

So she could use the training I nodded and said "okay come one we should find a more better platform to train on" I went up to her and picked her up bridal style

I hopped off the platform making Elizabeth scream in fear and cling to me for life, I created my elemental dragon but something strange was happening it was changing from my element to the guys elements Even Nya's

I ignored it and put Elizabeth behind me who was shaking in fear I looked back ahead of me, I had the dragon move forward and what felt like hours we found a Platform that had plenty of space to train

I landed the dragon picked up Elizabeth in the same way as before and hoped off The elemental Dragon and it disappeared

I set up a few rocks and looked at Elizabeth "okay Elizabeth mimic my movement" I tolled her as I looked back to the rocks and did the training course movements and during the last movement I did Spinjiztu

She looked surprised but I just said "So what I did before I count to four, one, two, three, four, You've failed" I tolled her and she looked confused and shocked

"Bu- Bu- I…. I didn't even…." she tried to say but I walked behind a rock and sat down thankful I could finally rest and said "Patience"

I was about to go to sleep but then realized something 'Did I just say and do that that or did I just imagine that?' I mentally asked myself as I looked back to Elizabeth seeing see was trying to master the movements I showed her in more then four seconds, what I said and did was real

I got back to my original position and muttered "What is happening to me?" as I went to sleep

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

* * *

The past fortnight wasn't to bad I was begging to become more mature now and I wasn't surprised anymore because I was doing it a lot, although sometimes I would act like my old self

Elizabeth was still training and was about to fail "Two, Three-," as I was about to say four but then

"Four~" Elizabeth said with a cocky voice, I looked at her to see she was done, I smiled

"Well done Elizabeth you have learned Spinjiztu" I tolled Elizabeth, She smiled and bowed

"Thank you Sensei" She said while bowing, I chuckled, about four days into training she started to call me Sensei

"Come we must find your friends and get back home" I tolled her as I created my elemental dragon

Elizabeth got confused "How do you do that?" "I just faced my fear" I tolled her she got a huge smile on her face and said "I'm gonna try that" "Um actually Elizabeth-" I was about to tell her only elemental masters could get an Elemental Dragon, but stopped when a blood red and black elemental dragon appeared in front of me

I was about to question that but Elizabeth spoke first "Come on Sensei we got to save my friends" and flew off, I was still confused but followed


	5. An old face

**Nindroids pov**

* * *

 **before Elizabeth's training**

* * *

I had saw what the blue ninja had done to my comrades so I was running to my master to alert

I got the a shadow and bound

"Master, the blue ninja is here and has seemed to have obtained the powers of the other ninja" I tolled our master who exhaled

" **Why would that accursed ninja be here?** " The master asked me and I responded immediately

"I do not know sir but he was with a girl, one of the lost elemental masters to be exact, also the one Rust failed to collect, because of that ninja, he said something about finding her friends" The Master slowly floated towards a cage with 4 of the elemental Masters in it unconscious

" **HM, eight million years later** " The master muttered before he came back to me " **Capture those two perhaps** **the blue ninja is on the path of becoming the next golden ninja which can allow me to be free again, GO CAPTURE THEM AND BRING THEM BACK TO ME** " the master shouted into my face and I nodded and left

* * *

 **Jay's pov**

* * *

 **After Elizabeth's training**

* * *

Me and Elizabeth were flying around trying to find a place were her friends might be, I was confused of how Elizabeth had an elemental dragon yes, but I was more confused on how I used the Lloyd and Zane's power

The memory flashed through my mind as I looked down at my hands, I had my right hand in my left one while my right hand started to grip my left one

The thoughts of my teammates made me think of how there dealing with this, did they care I left, are they happy I'm gone now that they can finally hear them self's think, does Nya even miss me?

I sighed sadly and lowered my head further "What wrong, Sensei?" I looked over to Elizabeth to see her concerned face

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"Wait" Cole said interrupting me

"WHAT DID I SAY!" I shouted at Cole who just shrugged saying "Sorry but I need to know why Elizabeth sound so much nicer in your story then she is right now" Elizabeth scowled and pulled out her Crystal Sai

"Elizabeth!" I shouted making everyone jump "We are not attacking our friends with our crystal weapons" I scolded her as she put on a guilty face and said "Yes Sensei" as she put her sai away

"Wait you have 'Crystal' Weapons now?" Kai asked and with that each one of my new team pulled their crystal weapons out

Dan the ninja of plasma Crystal weapon was a Ronin Master, Elizabeth the ninja of Fear were two Sai's but she lost one leaving her with one, Sarah the master of light one was a manriki-gusari chain, Jack the Ninja of Spirit one was a Moon Pro Star and my one was obviously a nunchuck, but I pulled out a second one the ninja of time Crystal weapon A snake eyed sword

Everyone except Sensei Was gaping at them, after a minute we put them away

"Okay I'm still going to tell this story but if you interrupt I will not tell this story, Okay?" I tolled them and they all nodded so I continued

* * *

 **Future**

* * *

I shook my head "It nothing just thinking of something…." I lied to her, it was obvious she didn't buy it but still nodded it and looked ahead of her

I sighed and looked down to they abyss, it was infinite, I was thinking of the Nindroids and what I did to them, what happened to them?, I was thinking but suddenly a voice came out of nowhere

"LET GO OF ME I AM NOT GOING TO BETRAY MY SON AND GO BACK TO EVIL!" That voice sounded familiar, it sounded like GARMADON!

But Garmadon was destroyed with the cursed realm, I looked to see Elizabeth looking at me with a determined face and nodded at me, I put a determined face on to and nodded back

Me and Elizabeth Flew down there to help and saw Garmadon being attacked by two Nindroids, we ran over there to help I hit burned on of the Nindroids with kai's fire power, 'weird I was going for Zane's ice power I should really figure this out' I thought as I looked at my hands

"JAY!?" Garmadon shouted at me pulling me out of my thoughts, I looked back at the burnt up Nindroid and shot it with Lloyd's energy power blowing it of the platform, which caught Garmadon of guard "How did yo-?" Garmadon tried to ask me but was cut of when the Nindroid shouted and charged at me

 **Play:-Two Steps From Hell - Heart of Courage (Extended Version)**

It didn't use its sword but tried to punch me so I blocked it and tried to punch back, it dodged then tried to kick me so I grabbed its foot and flipped it onto its stomach, it got up and tired to punch me while turning so I did a back flip then shot Cole's Earth power at it while I was starting to go right side up down, it hopped backwards and I landed on my to feet

The Nindroid tried to throw it's katana at me so I jumped over it (how said I never did some training while Elizabeth was learning spinjiztu) and kicked it in the head it fell backwards but quickly got up, its katana fell of the platform so he tired to kick me and I grabbed its foot, it leaned forward and tried to punch me but I leaned back so it would miss

Eventually The Nindroid got sick of it and bent it's knee going down then and went up and did a back flip kicking my jaw, the attack sent me flying backwards and I landed on my back only a few feet away from the edge

I got up but then the Nindroid kicked me in the chest sending me of the edge, I was able to grab a rock before I fell but the others didn't know that, "JAY/SENSEI!" I heard Elizabeth and Garmadon Shout then heard Garmadon ask "Sensei?"

"Dame, the Master tolled me to collect him not kill him" I heard the Nindroid curse in a low volume, I didn't respond but jumped back up and landed in front of the Nindroid, using Cole's earth power I punched the Nindroids head right off and into the abyss, its body fell to its knees then collapsed completely

 **Stop Music**

I grabbed the Decapitated Nindroid arms and throw it off the platform, I turned back to the trio to have Elizabeth slam into me and Scream "SENSEI YOUR OKAY!", then Garmadon walked up to us with a confused look "why does she keep calling you Sensei?"

I looked at Garmadon and explained the situation, once I was finished he nodded and looked around "Do you have an idea were we are? after you defeated the cursed realm queen I appeared here" I just shrugged saying no idea

"Well look who it is" I heard as voice I never wanted to hear again and glared to where the noise came from as did Garmadon, Elizabeth just looked confused and looked towards were we were looking

Mine and Garmadon's glares turned into scowls as we requisitioned the person in front of us

it was Chen

"Chen!" Garmadon spat out his name as if it was poison


	6. Time for Crime

**Jays Pov**

* * *

We all stood there staring at the one we despise the most, Chen, but he looked different like he was a lot older

"Hmmm, looks like the blue ninja made it in, oh well, a least your alone, Hmm and apparently only have one eye" Chen said as he examined the left side of my face

Chen slowly made his way to us holding the Anacondrai sword, he stopped when he was about three feet away from us

"Um Sensei who's this?" Elizabeth asked me and I just took a glance at her then looked back to Chen

"This is Chen Elizabeth, the one who had ronin kidnap Zane and dismantled Pixel, who they are I'll tell you later" I tolled Elizabeth as I started to walk towards Chen

when I got close enough I grabbed his collar bone and dangled him over the edge of the platform

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Chen shouted as I loosened the grip on his shoulders

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you now" I tolled Chen, he looked at his sword and back at me with a grinned

"Because I've slit you throat" Chen said as he rushed his Sword right across my throat

everything felt like hell at that moment but after 3 seconds I blacked out

* * *

 **Elizabeth's pov**

* * *

I couldn't believe what that man just did, he slit my sensei's throat, Garmadon I think it was shouted his name but I didn't care

What happened next was the last thing I thought I would do, I ran to Chen and did Spinjiztu

 **Play:-Two Steps From Hell - Archangel**

when I was done I pushed Chen right into a rock and stole his sword then throe it right of the platform, I turned back to Chen with a glare he would remember and shot a red and black ball of steam at him

Chen jumped out of the way and ran off

 **Stop Music**

I was about to chase but then remembered Sensei was hurt, I ran to him and so did Garmadon

"SENSEI" I yelled as I knelled next to his head to see his bleeding cut, he was slowly turning pale and didn't look like he was breathing, Garmadon reached into his pocket and pulled two cloths out, he put one down and used the other one to clean the cut

Once Garmadon was done cleaning the cut he quickly pulled out a needle and string, he tied the string around the needle and pulled my Sensei's head back and sowed his throat closed and put his head down to get the other cloth and tied it around his throat

Garmadon picked him up "Okay we need to get to a better place for him to rest" He said as he started walking along, I nodded and followed

* * *

 **3 months later**

* * *

Things have been quite different lately, Garmadon has been helping Sensei train me to become a Ninja, also Sensei woke up but he's been quite different, his color finally came back but his voice is very different now, plus he always tries to play it safe and plans out a strategy first before he has us move in to attack the Nindroids

The Nindroids have been popping up a lot lately, we haven't been throwing all of them into the abyss, we dismantle the ones we keep so we can make distributor's for the Nindroids

That hasn't been going so well they keep exploding, mostly when we try to fire them, although we have one Nindroid we aren't trying to dismantle or destroy, we're going to reprogram it to work for us

Sensei's right in the middle of that, we had to rip off the Nindroids arms and legs so he can work but we're planning on putting them back on

Eventually I got board and left to see Garmadon talking into some sort of device,

"….Yes Chen I've got the Two, you know the master will be quite pleased once we bring them in, although they have been quite difficult to bring to the base we're almost there…. Yes the master will be quite pleased indeed" I heard him say

I silently gasped and left to warn Sensei, I saw him picking up a wrench and bring it to the Nindroid

"SENSEI!" I shouted a him making him throw his wrench and the air and jump, he turned to me and I knew what he was going to say "Sensei I heard Garmadon talking to Chen and they're planning on taking us to there Master!" what I tolled him made his jaw drop, when he was about to ask me a question we heard clapping

Me and Sensei looked to were the noise was emmting from and saw Garamadon with an evil Smirk,

"Well done, Elizabeth you've found me out but that won't stop me from taking you two the overlord" Garmadon said making Sensei Gasp and me confused, Sensei stepped forward and said "Garmadon how could you do this, you've betrayed everyone including, Lloyd!" Garmadon Snorted and said "Like I whould care about that bratty Son of mine" Sensei's jaw dropped and he started to scowl

"So be it, Garmadon, you are no longer you, so I have to do what Lloyd should've done on the dark island" Sensei said as he started to build up a ball of green energy and shot it Garmadon

Garmadon jumped back and scowled at Sensei they both charged at each other as Sensei's hands started to light on fire


	7. Jay Vs Garmadon

**Sorry about that extreme writers block**

* * *

 **3RD pov**

* * *

 **Play:- Strength of a Thousand Men - Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

Jay and Garmadon both charged at each and other about half way there Jay used Kai's fire element and Garmadon pulled out a sharp sword, after they got to each other Jay shot tired to punch Garmadon with his Fire fist and Garmadon Swung his sword.

Jay missed Garmadon, but he was able to cut Jay's arm. Not that much blood was lost but he stumbled backwards a bit, Elizabeth wanted to do something but she was to scared to do anything.

Jay glared at Garmadon and shot Lloyd's elemental power at him sending him backwards a few feet. Garmadon quickly recovered and ran towards Jay with his sword extended and tried to swing at him but Jay jumped backwards and landed five feet away from him.

Once he landed he charged at him and used his own elemental power shocking Garmadon. He twitched a bit which made Jay and Elizabeth confused but Jay quickly recovered and used Cole's earth power to pick up a big rock and throw it at Garmadon.

He quickly dodged it and ran towards Jay planning on swinging again, but before he could swing Jay used Spinjitzu and attacked him. Once he was finished he threw Garmadon aside and revealed he had his sword.

Garmadon looked at his hands and checked his pockets to see Jay stole everything and scowled at him, then charged, raising his fists.

'Why isn't he using Spinjitzu?' Jay asked himself with a raised brow, he was so deep in thought that Garmadon managed to land his punch.

Jay Stumbled backwards and rubbed his now red cheek and glared at Garmadon who was grinning. Jay growled, charged at Garmadon and swung his sword at him cutting half his face, starting at his left temple and going down to the bottom of his right cheek.

Garmadon growled and charged at Jay again, he swung his fist but Jay just evaded his attacks, anyway he could.

Eventually Jay attacked back punching him in the stomach with Cole's earth element, but Garmadon got up as quickly as he was knocked down, showing no pain.

Jay stared in shock as did Elizabeth, Garmadon knocked Jay out of his trance by punching him in his only eye. He yelled a bit and jamb back.

When Jay looked back his vision was a bit blurry and dark, giving Garmadon a better chance to swing an attack nearly knocking him out.

Jay's vision was blurry and dark, he was dizzy and everything sounded muffled along with his eye that refused to open.

Jay tried to get up but some sort of force landed on his stomach pushing him back down. Elizabeth could be heard screaming 'sensei!' but even that sounded farther than it did.

Eventually his senses returned and he could see Elizabeth frozen in fear and Garmadon with a sword above his head ready to strike.

Jay's eye widened and he looked around trying to find something to help him, until his sight landed on his hand, making his eye widen with an idea,

Before Garmadon could swing, Jay quickly grabbed his left shin and shocked like there was no end.

As soon as Garmadon looked dazed enough he let go of him and jumped up, proceeding to use Cole's earth element to punch him as hard as possible.

Garmadon was thrown back and skidded across the ground for about six seconds, Jay quickly saw his chance, picked up the sword and charged at Garmadon quickly stabbing him in the chest.

Too the shock off both Elizabeth and Jay, Garmadon got back up and pulled out the sword that was jammed in his chest causing a few wires to spark.

Jay's eye widened and he stepped backwards in shock while Elizabeth fainted.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

"SENSEI!" Elizabeth screamed with a red face, "You promised nobody would know about that!"

Everyone started at her before bursting into laughter, except for Jay and Wu, but Jay provided a quick chuckle, "Well Elizabeth, these aren't nobodies, there my brothers and friends."

Elizabeth's jaw dropped realizing her sensei had used a play of words on her that could be framed with a hard to notice lope hole

"Anyway, Garmadon got back up and ripped the sword of his chest revealing he was an android…"

* * *

 **The past**

* * *

"Well…" Jay started staring at the wires, "That explains… a lot actually" He finished just as a fist was swung at him.

Jay yelped and jumped backwards and shot Garmadon with Zane's ice element, freezing Garmadon's chest making him raise an eyebrow at Jay.

Jay groaned in complete annoyance and pulled on his hair, "That was supposed to be FIRE! how did Lloyd DO THIS?!" He shouted while looking at his hands, trying to produce lighting but instead producing fire. Jay got an unimpressed look at stared at his flaming hand, "Really?"

Before he could complain further Garmadon retrieved his sword and swung at Jay was more, barley missing his stitched throat.

Jay quickly side stepped as Garmadon attempted another swing and punched Garmadon in his side with his hand covered in water doing nothing but pushing him slightly.

"AAHH, COME ON!" Jay shouted angrily, "Why didn't earth work that time!?"

Garmadon grinned and swung at jay once more ripping his shirt and cutting him slightly.

Jay stumbled backwards a bit before scowling at Garmadon and attempting to fire Lloyd's power element at him, but instead fired lighting, shocking Garmadon a bit.

"COME! ON!" Jay exclaimed glaring at his hands again, "You were working before so, WORK NOW!"

Garmadon cackled a bit while glaring at Jay with an evil smile "Appears, your powers are acting rather weak, aren't they Jay?" Garmadon asked getting nothing but, what was supposed to be fire but was instead ice.

"OH. COME! ON!" Jay shouted in frustration, before he had an idea. He looked down at his hands attempting to create ice, but was instead Lloyd's power element.

Jay grinned in satisfaction, and looked at Garmadon, attempting to release, fire, but was instead ice which he guessed it would be so he shot at Garmadon's feet making him slip.

Jay chuckled a bit before looking at his hands attempting earth but instead got Lloyd's power element, "Now I see…" He started while firing at Garmadon launching him backwards, "My elements are mixed up, so if I've got this right than Nya's water element should be Cole's…" He continued walking up to Garmadon before he attempted to use Nya's water element but instead used Cole's earth element increasing his strength.

Garmadon was flung back and thrown over the edge screaming all the way down.

Before Jay could do anything else a sharp pain was inflicted on the back of his head and he was thrown to the ground.

Jay was barely conscious or awake but he heard a dark robotic chuckle, "Never send a slave to do a general job… A' Ninja" the person keeled before him before raising a fist and nailing him between the eyes.

And with that Jay collapsed letting darkness take over.


	8. Death's blood

**Jay's Pov**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes and got up. As soon as I was up I scanned my surroundings, I appeared to be in some sort of cell, there were bars made of an unidentifiable metal, and the walls were purple and somehow had an angry and sad feeling coming off of them.

"Ah. Finally awake I see." A voice spoke. I turned to see a Nindroid standing outside.

I jumped back in shock and tried to use Lloyd's element, but it shot back and incredible amount of pain making me scream and collapse.

I heard the Nindroid cackle, open the cage and slowly walk towards me, "I'd suggest not to do that again…"

I weakly scowled, showing my teeth, at him making it put its hand up and backed away.

"Easy, easy…" The Nindroid tolled me as it pulled up its hood revealing its face, it looked exactly like Zane except its eyes are blood red, if not redder, and its metals and hair was pitch black, "I just wanted to take you to see the… well you'll know him when you see him." It continued pulling me to my feet and putting hand cuffs on me made of the same metal as the bars.

"I wouldn't try to use your elemental power's right now if I were you…" The Nindroid told me while grinning evilly before pulling its hood down, "This metal pushes your elemental power back and puts damage on the user…"

I groaned annoyingly at that. 'Grrreeeaaattt.' I thought sarcastically.

The Nindroid did nothing but stare before it grabbed my arm and pushed me forward.

* * *

The Nindroid kept pushing me through a corridor and each time I would slow down it would hit me as hard as possible and tell me to hurry up.

When we finally stopped we were in a giant room filled with Nindroids each walking around collecting things to build… something…

I narrowed my eyes at all of them until I heard a voice I thought I would never. Ever. And I mean ever hear again. **"Hello, foolish, Ninja"**

I slowly turned to see a black ball of mist, it felt like it was staring into my soul…

"Overlord…" Jay said shocked beyond belief.

The Overlord cackled evilly before backing away and letting out a hazy breath. **"That is correct ninja."** He spoke in a voice full of disgust. **"Its been a long time, surprised you recognized me, and I you."**

"What?" I questioned. "Its only been two and half years?" I told the Overlord to which he did nothing, and soon went to my face.

" **For you maybe…"** He said getting away again. **"But as long as we're here, 1 million years could pass… and barley one will pass in the old dimension."** The Overlord spoke shocking me before flying to a deactivated Nindroid and entering it.

The Nindroid started up and looked at me with purple eyes. He slowly walked towards me and punched me in the face. **"Thanks too that accursed white Ninja I was trapped here."** It said preventing me from getting back up by planting a foot on my chest. **"I could kill you right now. Just so he won't ever be able to see you again"** He added while pushing his foot harder on my chest, pulling out a sword and pointing it at my throat. **"But I won't since I need you alive right now."**

Before I could ask why he turned and face someone who just entered, **"** **Chen, I would like to thank you for assisting in the capture of the next golden ninja."** The Overlord tol- Wait. What?! He thinks I'm going to be a golden ninja. That was Lloyd's destiny… right?

"Thank you." Chen replied and was about to speak again until.

" **Unfortunately I no longer require you…"** The Overlord spoke in an insane like way.

"Wh- WHAT!" Chen asked loudly and before he could question the Overlords words further a Nindroid stabbed him in the back.

I couldn't do anything except watch as the clean sword came out of Chen's chest soaked and dripping with blood, his face slowly turning pale, with his eyes turning foggy.

Through all of that Chen managed to weakly look at me before the Nindroid pulled the sword out of his chest and stuck it up the bottom of his jaw, going all the way through his mouth and out of the top of his head with a bit of his brain on it.

The Nindroid did nothing but blink and pull out the sword, and watched as Chen's body fell to the ground with a pool of blood slowly forming around him.

The Nindroid chuckled a bit, at the site while tracing its hand along the blood on its sword.

I stared with a wide eye, at the site while the Overlord savagely laughed, grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to look at him.

He didn't do anything except grin evilly at the fear on my face before chuckling a bit through his teeth.


End file.
